


Weekend Holiday

by RI_gg632



Series: First Time for Everything Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RI_gg632/pseuds/RI_gg632
Summary: Robin and Nottingham decide to go away for the weekend to a town men are openly with one another and where they can court one another without fear, while there Nottingham expresses his interest in crossdressingFollow up to First Time for Everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took some liberties with women clothing, shoes, and hairstyles during this time period, also took liberties with how much money both men were worth/could spend (sorry for that)

It becomes a habit for them to meet at Nottingham’s home and they’ve become used to relying on these moments for sex in private and both men take advantage of that privacy. Robin is currently wrapped around Nottingham, this may just be Robin’s favorite position because the other man is the perfect “little spoon” even though he’s taller.

Nottingham rolls over and nuzzles his face into Robin’s chest, “I want to go away for the weekend.”

Robin pulls away slightly in confusion, “We’re both men…”

“I know that but I heard about this place, it’s a town where men live together and have sex together and I heard that they have bars where you men are kissing other men and you can rent a room there,” Nottingham’s smile is growing and he climbs to straddle the other man’s hips. “If we left today we would arrive by night and we wouldn’t have to hide our feelings”

Robin sighs and runs his hand over his cheek and then his lips, “This sounds like the start of a courtship, no?”

Nottingham bends to kiss his chest making a path all the way to his lips, before replying with a smile, “Perhaps.” 

“Then we shall,” Robin smiles before leaning in for a long kiss from the other man.

“We could go this weekend, I can tell write someone now so that it goes out with the morning post that I won’t be in from today until Tuesday.” Nottingham smiles and begins to move off Robin, his cock lightly hitting Robin in the stomach.

Robin grabs his hand lightly at the last minute preventing him from leaving, “So you actually want to be gone for 4 days if we leave today?”

Nottingham nods and turns around timidly, “But think about it, it’ll take time to get there and then come back, we’ll want to make sure that we have enough time to see everything the town has to offer…”

Nottingham nods and kisses him again excitedly, before leaving the warmth of the bed to write to the station.

When the morning post finally arrives, the small carriage that Nottingham had in the barn is already loaded with a small bag of clothing for Nottingham, and Robin’s one extra outfit that he had remembered to bring with him when he left camp the evening before to come to Nottingham’s home. He’ll have to get at least one more outfit over the weekend, but for now they just want to start their journey.

Robin holds the reins as Nottingham tries to keep himself from touching him, or cuddling against him, Robin has always known he was submissive but just how clingy he is still surprises Robin. When they finally get into the woods and are sufficiently far enough out of town that they haven’t even seen another person walking through the woods, much less traveling, Robin wraps an arm around Nottingham’s shoulders. The other leans against him heavily kisses his neck softly in appreciation for their new position.

Nottingham was right and it’s late into the night, maybe even early morning before the men arrive, but they arrive in what seems like a still-active town, despite the late hour. Robin stops at the first inn he sees and they enter a still active but cozy bar. Robin guides Nottingham through the thong of people before reaching the barkeep, “I’d like to rent a room?”

“Just one? You pay when you leave, how long are you staying for?” The barkeep says with a wink and reaching for a room key.

“Until Monday,” Robin replies and the barkeep nods and hands him the key.

They enter the room and Robin places the luggage down by the floor and then helps a still sleepy Nottingham sit on the bed, “Come here and let me help you undress.” Nottingham smiles at the joke but doesn’t stop him and Robin is quickly tucking him under the covers before undressing himself and climbing in behind him.

The next morning Nottingham awakens first and kisses Robin softly on the lips, “Darling are you awake?”

Robin moans in reply and wraps his arm tighter around the other man, “Go back to sleep.”

Nottingham crawls under the covers and begins to suck Robin’s cock, he feels Robin’s body jerk in response.

Robin sighs and plays with Nottingham’s hair with his fingers, “Oh yes, oh that’s it sweetheart.” The early morning hour and the fact that Robin was already partially hard when Nottingham began his handiwork means that he doesn’t last long, but the release feels particularly sweeter than normal.

Both men dress fairly quickly and head down to the bar for breakfast, there are already plenty of people in the bar, or actually there are already plenty of men in the bar eating breakfast and chatting. They find a table tucked away in the corner and after placing their orders, Nottingham moves from his chair into Robin’s lap.

“Was there something wrong with your own chair?”

Nottingham shakes his head, “Of course not darling, just wanted to be closer to you.”

“This is beginning to feel like a weekend of beginning to court you and more like a honeymoon,” Robin whispers into his ear kissing his earlobe softly.

Nottingham grins and whispers, “You’d hear no complaints from me.”

“Sweetheart, you know that we couldn’t possibly wed.”

Nottingham shrugs, “Maybe we could, maybe we could here more specifically.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to research clothing, hairstyles, and shoe styles from the time period I was partially successful and tried to put those facts into the story, I apologize for any mistakes about the time period I made

They leave the bar and inn after their breakfast and walk down the street, hands intertwined, and look at the window shops. Every so often Nottingham will drag him to a store to look at something or another, he has unique taste that can only accurately be described as feminine.

“Do you like this?” Nottingham asks pointing towards a pale blue gown in one shop window.

“And who would you be buying that for?” Robin whispers into his ear as he wraps his arms around his waist.

“Me I could…I could wear it and a corset…I could be a lady…” Nottingham says in a low voice and Robin doesn’t think he imagines feeling Nottingham’s cock harden as he talks, “I could buy a wig and you could court me and we could…we could…”

“I know darling, but would you really want to dress as a lady for me so we could court?” Robin whispers but he can’t help his cock hardening against the other man’s ass.

The other man turns then to face him and places his hands on either side of Robin’s face, “But it wouldn’t be for you, it would be for me as well, you can’t be that surprised given that I have more feminine interests?”

Robin kisses his lips and nods, “Well, yes of course and you are more submissive than even some women I suspect, but I just thought that was more for my benefit.”

“I’ve always been interested in female fashion but I’ve never had the opportunity to see if my interests went further than my simple admiration,” Nottingham says in a low voice as his eyes flicker back and forth never meeting Robin’s eyes.

Robin wraps his arms around the other man’s waist and kisses him again, “Well then let’s see how that dress fits darling.”

The man working in the shop does not seem surprised by Nottingham’s question and leads him to private room to change and Robin ties the corset tightly and buttons the dress before stepping back to look at him more fully. Nottingham spins around and when his eyes land on Robin both men are grinning at one another, “You look gorgeous my darling.”

Nottingham’s face lights up even more, “I feel like a lady.”

“You must buy this dress my darling, all the other ladies will be jealous of you,” Robin kisses his lips softly and then helps him change. Nottingham is thankful that he does not spend his money on silly things like going to the Tavern or a lady, but instead saves his money because he can afford the dress easily.

Robin carries the box for him as they walk back to the inn for a quick lunch, “After lunch we should probably look for shoes and a wig, otherwise people will talk if you attempt to look at home.” 

Nottingham nods and cuddles into Robin’s chest as they walk, the sun that had been out when they left for the morning is now hidden behind clouds, Robin pulls him as close as he can with one arm. “Maybe we should request that our lunch be brought upstairs, you could catch an illness in this weather otherwise,” Robin says as he holds the door open for Nottingham.

The tavern isn’t much warmer than outside and Robin sends Nottingham upstairs to light the fire and climb into bed quickly and then heads to the bar to place an order for two bowls of soup and bread to be brought up to the room. Robin enters to find Nottingham laying in bed and places the box on the foot of the bed before climbing in, the other man immediately cuddles into his chest.

Robin slips his hand into Nottingham’s pants finds his hard cock, Nottingham’s hips are bucking with only one full pump of Robin’s hand. It would be more comfortable for both if Nottingham’s pants were off, but their lunch will be here soon and both men are still looking forward to continuing their day walking through town together, so a lazy fuck and orgasm for Nottingham will do for now. Nottingham’s hips buck as Robin continues to pump his cock and Nottingham is still so horny after wearing that dress that he orgasms quickly in his pants.

Their lunch is delivered soon after and by the end of it Nottingham’s pants are dry, they put their bowls on the bar as they are leaving. They go first to the shoe store and the man there fits Nottingham into a pair of women’s shoes that will perfectly match the dress, and beside Nottingham is a man who is waiting to be fitted in a pair of women’s riding boots. Robin pays for the shoes and is floored by the look of love Nottingham gives him when he does so, and when Robin offers Nottingham his arm he receives that look again.

“It isn’t customary for women to wear wigs…” Nottingham says as they walk to down the street to the next and final shop.

Robin shrugs, “But perhaps they will have wigs that look similar to a woman’s real hair, not all these men can live in this town and I haven’t seen a woman yet so who else would be buying from them?” Robin opens the door and then follows the other man inside.

There are other men in the shop, some standing off to the side and others looking at what the shop has to offer. Robin follows Nottingham away from the white wigs that judges wear and to the wigs that are dyed, where most of the men who are looking are already standing. When it seems that Nottingham isn’t as shy about being in this store Robin finds an empty spot against one wall to stand and wait. It seems that most of the men who are near Robin are also waiting; and like Robin predicted none of the men are from the area, this is a holiday from them and this particular store is a store that interests the respective man they are with or have met here.

Nottingham finds him a few moments later with two brown colored wigs, one leaves only a small portion of hair down and the other leaves most of the hair down. Robin cannot possibly decide which wig makes Nottingham look more like a lady he says he’ll buy both for the other man and he receives that look again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for these 2 men ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late (HughesNet sucks)! Thanks for reading as always and I hope you're enjoying!

The sun is setting when they leave the shop and both men are hungry by the time they enter the tavern, Robin heads upstairs to put their three new boxes in the room while Nottingham sat at a table and perused the supper menu. After both men placed their orders, Robin pushed his chair back and pulled Nottingham into his arms kissing his neck softly.

Nottingham straddled his leg and began to rock against his leg while Robin wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, “I’m so horny for you darling, the smell of your orgasm has been with me since lunch and all I’ve wanted to do was fuck you.”

“Then fuck me darling, I beg you!” Nottingham kisses his neck, then jaw, and then his lips hungrily.

Robin is going to fuck him right there at a table in the corner of the tavern, and while both men should be more concerned about people watching them or the trouble they may cause for themselves, it seems that most of the men in the tavern are already pleasuring or being pleasured similarly. Robin unbuttons Nottingham’s pants and then his own before shoving his cock into Nottingham’s ass, as the other man grips the table he’s currently bent over.

Nottingham immediately lets out a loud moan and thankfully they’re hidden away in a corner otherwise that may have caused a few heads to turn. Robin starts out moving slowly but both men are so horny that the pace quickens without Robin even realizing it, “Ohhh fuck your ass feels so good!” Robin tries to force himself to last but today he’s found out that Nottingham wants to dress like a woman and while the other man may have been interested in it before it’s Robin that he’s doing it for so they can court. Fuck just remembering isn’t helping him last any longer, makes him so horny and the other man’s ass feels so good and fuck he’s hitting his orgasm. Nottingham is moaning louder and shouting his name as his body shakes and Robin is trying to stay standing on as his body quakes with the force and he can’t stop shouting Nottingham’s name.

Robin wraps his arms around Nottingham and then falls into his chair with the other man on his lap, and his cock still inside his ass. Robin reaches around Nottingham and begins pumping his cock, and Nottingham moans as he lazily kisses Robin’s neck. Their meals come and both men eat as Robin slowly pumps Nottingham’s cock, not fast enough to make him come but enough to keep him hard and horny.

When they both finish their meals the tavern is even busier and Robin sees a some of the men he met in the last shop. Two of the men sit down at the next table and all four begin to talk, although Nottingham is mainly focused on curling up like a cat on Robin’s lap. It’s an hour later when Robin is gently waking Nottingham to head back upstairs, Robin says goodnight to the two other men he was talking with and Nottingham gives a small wave.

Robin helps him undress again and then Nottingham is climbing into bed naked and Robin is following his example, “I’ll need to buy a new clothes tomorrow I only brought one clean outfit with me.”

Nottingham nods as he buries his face in Robin’s neck, “What were you talking about with those men? I heard something about a theatre?”

“Oh, yes! The theatre will be putting on a play tomorrow night and I was thinking we could go they said that many of the couples eat dinner at a little tavern next to the theatre, then see the show, and after the show most head back to the tavern and have a pint and dance. They’re staying at the inn down the street…I think Nicholas said that it was the one with the horse on the sign? Anyways I told them we would stop by tomorrow around noon for lunch and then maybe we could go to the theatre with them.”

“Mmm sounds like a good plan, and who is Nicholas’ companion?”

Robin smirks in response to Nottingham’s question and he’s pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead, “His name is Phillip and they’re courting and are here on holiday. The only time you seem to act like a man is when you’re being possessive over me.”

Nottingham is suddenly flipping him over onto his stomach and on top of his naked body, “Let me show you just how possessive I can be then.” Robin barely has time to get himself up on his knees and hands before Nottingham’s cock is entering his ass and Robin lets out a long moan. Nottingham doesn’t usually do this mainly because Robin likes to stay dominant and in control and because Nottingham obviously loves to be fucked and submissive.

Now though Nottingham is gripping his hips and pounding into his ass and Robin is enjoying every fucking minute, because when Nottingham gets possessive he shows it in the best way possible. “Fuck Robin! Fuuuck!” Nottingham is grunting and his fingers are tightening on his hips and Robin can feel him tipping over into the high of the orgasm, his head falls onto Robin’s back and then Robin is collapsing under the weight of the pleasure that is literally filling his body right now.

Both men feel like their bones are jelly but when Nottingham finally moves from Robin’s back to his side Robin kisses the man hard, “I only wish I could’ve seen your face as you came it must’ve been a beautiful sight.” Nottingham grins sleepily at the compliment and Robin doesn’t think he imagines the soft whispered promise of “tomorrow” from Nottingham’s lips as falls into a deep and restful sleep.

The next morning Robin awakes first and he dresses quietly in the clothes he wore the day before and then writes a quick note to Nottingham that he has gone out to purchase more clothes. The man in the store remembers him as courting the man who had purchased the pale blue gown, and gives him a nice deal on the his newly purchased outfits.

On his way back to the room, the barkeep asks if he would like breakfast to be brought to their room and Robin graciously accepts the man’s offer. When Robin returns to the room Nottingham is still asleep and Robin undresses and climbs back into bed and begins his work of kissing the other man awake.

It doesn’t take long for Nottingham to wake with Robin kissing his chest, neck, and face and he grins into the kiss against his lips, “Breakfast will be brought up shortly.”

“You dressed just to ask that breakfast be brought upstairs?”

“No, I dressed so I could go and buy some new clothes, so we wouldn’t have to take the time from doing what we wanted today for that errand. The man actually gave me an incredible deal because he remembered I was courting, as he put it,” Nottingham giggles and kisses him again, “The man who brought the pale blue gown from him the day prior and when I was returning to the room the barkeep asked and I accepted.”  
They lay in bed with Nottingham dozing in and out of sleep until their breakfast arrives and after they’ve finished Nottingham returns to his original and favorite position of being cuddled by Robin and a light sleep. Neither of them move again until half past 10 when Robin’s partially hard cock against Nottingham’s ass has become fully hard and Robin is ready to masturbate when Nottingham’s hand is grabbing his cock.

Robin is climbing on top of him and in the middle of Robin’s tongue exploring every crevice of Nottingham’s mouth his cock is slipping inside of him and Nottingham screams, “Oh fuck!”

Robin is fisting the sheet in his hands as he sucks on Nottingham’s neck in between his own assertions of how fucking good Nottingham felt. Then he’s pulling away from Nottingham’s neck and instead bending his neck at an awkward angle but it’s well worth it because his prize is sucking on Nottingham’s cock as he fucks him. The change goes over well with Nottingham because his hips are bucking upwards and now both men are gripping each other’s asses to keep the other in place and then both men are orgasming at the same time. Although, Robin doesn’t get the best view of Nottingham’s orgasm he does see his head tilt back as he screams, “FUUUUUUCK ROBIN!”

Robin releases Nottingham’s cock with a pop, once the momentum of the orgasm dies off, and then swallows and Nottingham looks even more pleased, if it was possible. They don’t even begin to move until half past 11 and when they leave the inn and begin walking down the street they both smell of sex.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive at the inn Nicholas and Philip are staying at and they all order pints of beer and lunch, what started as a group conversation naturally paired off between the two couples. Nicholas and Robin began discussing where in town was the best place to get a pint and Nottingham and Phillip were deep in a conversation about lady’s fashion.

After lunch, they agreed to meet at the tavern next to the theatre for dinner and then the four of them would attend the theatre together before going back to the tavern. They walked back to their inn with Robin’s arm around the taller man’s waist, “You seemed to get on well with Phillip?”

“I did we have similar tastes and he’s more knowledgeable about dressing like a lady so he gave me some tips.”

Robin nods and holds the door open for Nottingham and then they head back upstairs and both are naked within minutes of returning. Nottingham climbs into bed first and when Robin lays on top of him his cock enters him easily, both are only partially hard but the slow rhythm and the tender kisses feel nice, even lovingly. “So I’ve been thinking…”

“Uh oh that’s never a good thing is it darling?” Nottingham questions with a small laugh and Robin lightly taps his chest.

“I was thinking maybe we could court and maybe could come back here for Yuletide?” Robin stills his movements as he waits for Nottingham’s response.

“I thought you had your doubts about courting?”

“I did…I do but Nicholas and Phillip are successful and I think we’ve or maybe I’ve been denying that we’ve pretty much been doing that anyways.” Robin replies as he begins his movements again and kisses up Nottingham’s chest to his jaw and then lips, “Do you not want that anymore?”

Nottingham grins into the kisses and reaches down to squeeze Robin’s bare ass, “I do…of course I do, and you’re serious about returning for Yuletide?”

Robin nods as his hips begin to move a bit faster, the talk is making Robin harder and hornier than before and he’s a little breathless when he responds, “Yes I’d like fuck you openly in a tavern that has festive decorations.”

Nottingham is moaning and Robin isn’t sure whether it’s in response to his statement or his cock, or perhaps both, but either way Nottingham’s cock is hard against Robin’s stomach and Robin’s hard cock is deep inside Nottingham’s ass. Nottingham shoves a finger into Robin’s ass and he can feel the shivers it elicits from the other man, Robin grips the sheets on either side of his body.

“Fuck! I want another finger!” Robin’s body physically quakes as Nottingham’s middle finger enters his ass and then he’s orgasming and his mouth opens to scream the other man’s name, most likely, but no sound comes.

Robin collapses onto the taller man and his fingers stay in his ass going in and out slowly, eliciting soft moans from Robin. Nottingham kisses his head, “Seems like you love being fucked by me no matter what body part is doing it,” Robin lets out a breathy laugh and nods his head.

Robin’s bones feel like jelly and he hasn’t pulled out of Nottingham yet, feels too good and right now he isn’t sure how he would even bear to move, “Don’t stop that yet.” Nottingham only kisses his head in response and his fingers don’t leave until they have to leave for the play, and then Nottingham is sucking on the fingers before leaning forward to press a kiss to Robin’s lips.

They walk to the theatre and find Nicholas and Phillip easily and all four men share a laugh when Robin asks if they had a nice afternoon following their lunch. They find an empty bench near the front and they all take their seats, Robin keeps an arm around Nottingham and when Nottingham leans forward in interest Robin’s hand sneaks under his clothing to rub his back.

After the play ends, Nicholas looks over to them as they wait for the crowd to exit, “Will you be joining us at the tavern for drinks?”

Robin looks to Nottingham, who nods against Robin’s shoulder, “That sounds good to us.”

The tavern is packed when they arrive but they manage to find a table and then Robin and Nicholas head to the bar to order a round of drinks for their table. Once they are far enough from the table, Nottingham leans forward excitedly, “So Robin asked to court and suggested we come back for Yuletide!”

“Well it’s about time I would say I mean you’ve been fucking for how long now?” Phillip asks.

“About 6 months now but we’ve been getting more serious since we’ve been meeting at my home, we do more than we’re able to in public,” Nottingham answers with a smile.

“Except for here right?” Phillip asks with a wink and Nottingham let’s out a laugh and nods in concession, “Whenever we come here Nicholas becomes so horny and he’s usually more open to trying new things.”

Nottingham nodded, “That’s how Robin is too I think. How often do you come back here?”

“Every few months I think…we should plan to all meet here for Yuletide!” Phillip said excitedly as Nicholas and Robin approached.

Nicholas place his and Phillip’s beers down and asked, “What are we planning for?”

“They’re talking about coming back for Yuletide and I mentioned that we should all plan to be here,” Phillip said as Robin sat beside Nottingham and gave the man his beer.

“That sounds good,” Robin agreed, “You should exchange addresses so that we can all keep in touch.”

Nottingham nodded in agreement looking to Phillip, “Besides I’m sure I’ll have questions about how to be a lady it would be helpful to have somebody I could talk to and who understands.”

Phillip nods and then is reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of parchment paper with his address on it, “I thought you may ask after our conversation at lunch so I wrote it down just in case.”


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! But I realized I had this waiting and decided to upload it so y'all didn't have to wait any other!

They stay at the tavern for another hour and one more round of drinks before they agree to call it a night and then Robin is leading Nottingham, who is cuddled into his side, down the street. They pass by the same alley they always do on their walk to and from that bar and their inn, but this time Nottingham is already hard against him and grinding harder. Robin pulls him into the alley but before he can do make another move Nottingham is spinning him around and pushing him against the wall, and before Robin can even grunt an objection Nottingham has pulled down both of their pants and his cock is slipping into Robin’s ass. Robin whines in appreciation when Nottingham grabs his cock and begins to rub him up and down, Robin’s breath catches when Nottingham’s cock pounds back into his ass and his legs begin to quake. Nottingham’s cries are joined by Robin as they both orgasm together in the alley, and then Robin is turning around and sucking on his tongue in praise.

Once Robin pulls away he helps the other man pull up his pants before pulling up his own and then he holds him close as they begin their walk again and whispering, “I’m so proud of you!” Nottingham grins immediately as they enter the tavern.

There’s a man dancing naked on a stage as other men scream and encourage him and in another corner men are pleasuring other men, and both Robin and Nottingham are entranced, “Would…would you like to stay down here for a while?” Nottingham asks in a raspy voice.

Robin only nods before leading him to an empty chair in the corner, Robin sits first and then pulls Nottingham down onto his lap as the man stares at the dancer. Robin splits his time between watching the dancer and watching the other men in the area fuck one another, and he slips a hand under Nottingham’s shirt and the other one rubs his cock through his pants.

Robin’s breath visibly hitches when another man appears dressed as a lady, and Nottingham begins to grind his ass against his cock. The first man begins to kiss the other man softly and then he’s lifting the other man onto the stool sitting in the center of the stage and he hikes up the man’s skirts and begins to suck his hard cock.

Robin is rubbing Nottingham’s cock faster and faster as he watches, and it doesn’t take Nottingham long to orgasm as he watches the show in a trance. When the man on the stage finally orgasms, Robin whispers, “Go and get your dress on and I’ll come up in 5 minutes.”

Nottingham gulps and then kisses him before sliding off of his lap, Robin finishes his beer and then walks upstairs to their room. Nottingham is sitting on the bed dressed like a lady from head to toe, “What do you think?” He asks nervously as he plays with his fingers.

Robin helps him stand in his new shoes, “You look gorgeous! I…I’m so fucking horny for you right now, love.” Robin bends and lifts the skirt of the dress enough to fit his head under and then drops them again, “Mmm, you’re so hard love.” Robin grips Nottingham’s thighs as his mouth closes around his cock and Nottingham gasps. 

His cock feels more sensitive in these clothes and he grips the dress where he knows Robin’s head is attempting to hold some semblance of control, but he fails and he feels his knees quiver as Robin’s nails dig into his thighs. Nottingham is squeezing his so tightly that he feels his eyes water, as his body literally shakes against Robin’s mouth and he tips over the edge with loud cry.

Robin holds him up long after the orgasm and when he finally comes out from under the dress Nottingham is wearing a watery smile, “Are you alright love?”

Nottingham nods and barely breathes, “Just…overwhelming.”

Robin nods and stands wiping Nottingham’s damp face and then kissing him softly again and again, “Do you think you should get another dress then before we leave? You won’t be able to get one again until Yuletide and this one seems to fit you so well and in so many ways.”

Nottingham pulls Robin onto his lap, “That’s a good idea, what color do you think?”

“Perhaps a pink? We’ll go to the shop and have a look, see what the man recommends,” Robin says kissing him again.

Nottingham begins to kiss Robin’s jaw down to his neck and then chest unbuttoning his shirt as he kisses the growing expansion of skin, and then pushes off Robin’s shirt.


End file.
